


Heart of Gold

by TheGoldenBlizzard



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, dragon ball fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenBlizzard/pseuds/TheGoldenBlizzard
Summary: This series revolves around Blizzard(A good, Frost demon) who decides to explore the planet venus one day, only to find out is inhabited with new life.





	1. Chapter 1

Blizzard sighed, as he sat on his throne in boredom. The whole area was actually very quiet, which was pretty much the norm for him. Suddenly, the door had opened, revealing Blizzard's servant, Zelato. "Sir, do you wish to be entertained? We could have someone fight to the death if you want", Zelato said, jokingly. "Knock it off Zelato, you know that's the last thing I would want", Blizzard said back, levitating into the air, then floating back down. Zelato tilted his head in confusion, at his rulers strange recent boredom. "Forgive me sir, but what is it that you want exactly". I wish I knew, but even I don't, I'm too bored to think", Blizzard said as he walked towards the window. I don't know...maybe I'll go explore Venus again, I always loved the lovely color of the soil there", he said before flying out the window. "I'll never understand why he strayed so far from king cold's sons behavior. He never threatens anyone, he never sacrifices any of his soldiers, and he never destroys or conquers any planets...unless they start a war with us first...and even then, he still always tries to take the peaceful way out first. I guess that's why the sector loves him so much", Zelato said as he smiled and walked away. 

The space was surprisingly very calming to him. Gazing at the stars themselves was enough to put his mind and soul at ease. The distance to Venus wasn't that much farther away from his home planet Pluto. Entering the atmosphere, he sensed...life. It was weird to him because last time he was there, the planet was barren. Although it has been quite some time since he had last visited. He was actually very excited to meet the possible intelligent life on the planet. As he approached the town area, he noticed many strange alien like life forms populating the city. He levitated through the city streets, and noticed an all too familiar sight. There were citizens everywhere, cowering in fear as he approached. Some of them bowed down as he went through, and others ran for their lives. Blizzard didn't like this kind of behavior. He didn't want to be feared. Respected yes, but never feared. Honestly, he kind of wanted people to see him as an equal, but no matter how hard he tried to convince people, they always thought he was testing them. He could hear someone in the distance, saying, "he looks like one of coolers, family members, and wondered if he was going to harm them or the planet. All these comments made Blizzard feel...like HE was one of the one's responsible for all the bad things that happened because of his spoiled cousins. Just then, he heard a scream come from nearby. 

"Eeek, leave us alone", a child's voice cried out. Blizzard hurried over to the direction of the distress call, only to find the street littered with unconscious natives. He gazed further ahead and saw what appeared to be two children being harassed by another alien whom seemed to have a similar appearance to frieza's past underlings. Dodoria to be exact. "Get out of my way brats", he said as he held up his fist. "No, this is our dad's shop, we won't let you steal anything, now go away", the little girl yelled back in reply, but to no avail. The Alien simply brushed them both aside. They tried to get back up to fight, but were once again just brushed away, but this time, a little more violently. Blizzard approached the area to prepare to intervene. One of the children saw him approach from the corner of his eye, and instantly started to cower. His sister however, was oblivious once he alerted her to Blizzards presence. "Hey, you'd best not do that, you might end up hurting yourself", Blizzard said as he crossed his arms behind his back.  
"Mind your own busi...", the crook said as he began to turn around. He stopped in mid sentence once he saw Blizzard. You...y...you must be with Lord cooler and lord frieza", he said before starting to cower too. Suddenly, an idea came to Blizzard. He could use this opportunity to his advantage. "That's right, I am lord Blizzard! What do you think you're doing to this shop", Blizzard said sounding slightly more menacing. "Lord Blizzard, I...I was just about to...". "I'll tell you what you were about to do! You were about to take what's mine. When I conquer this planet, I want everything to be right where it is. And stealing from any shop here, would be like stealing from me, and do you know what happens to people who try to steal from me", Blizzard asked as he got closer to the Alien. "No sir...I was just... please forgive me, I had no idea of your arrival my lord", the alien said, as he bowed down. "That's more like it. Seems like you understand how things work around here. I won't have to destroy you after all. Now get, and stay get, before I change my mind", Blizzard said as he motioned his head to the left. Without hesitation, the alien ran off away from the area. 

Blizzard dropped the false attitude once the alien left. "Are you two alright? Any injuries", he said as he knelt down to them. "The boy was still petrified, he couldn't even respond. His sister however, was more or less in shock and awe. "Get...get away from my kids! I don't care if you are the ruler, I won't let you harm them", a voice said from afar. "Ah, hello. Your kids are just fine sir. They were attacked by...", Blizzard said before being interrupted by a punch to the face. The punch however, didn't have any effect on Blizzard whatsoever. In fact Blizzard wouldn't have even noticed if he didn't have his eyes open. "You know, if I WAS like Frieza, or any of the saiyans for that matter, I probably would have killed you for even trying to attack me...but luckily, I'm nothing like them, so please calm yourself sir", Blizzard said as he used his tail to restrain the man in midair. The man simply gulped and said "ok". "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Blizzard. Yes I am the current ruler of this sector", but I am not here to destroy your home, or your family. After everyone calmed down, Blizzard explained the situation to the concerned father. "I see. You have my sincerest thanks. I'm Scorch by the way, and these are my kids. My Son Match, and my daughter Spark", both kids waved sheepishly as their father introduced them. "Nice to meet you all. I had actually come to explore Venus, when all this commotion happened. It's been such a long time since I visited this planet. but it was barren last time I was here, so imagine my surprise when I found it to be populated", Blizzard said chuckling slightly. "We just moved here from Mercury actually...by the way, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier lord Blizzard, even if you didn't feel it", Scorch said as he bowed. "Oh, no need to be so formal, was only trying to help", Blizzard said as he created an icy like glove around his hand and put it up to his head. "Oh, are you ok, Blizzard, Match said as he and Spark got closer to him. "Yes...i'm just not quite used to this weather", he replied back assuring them he was ok. "Hey, why don't you come to our house your majesty, and have a nice meal. It's the least we could do for you. I'd also like you to meet my wife she's a lovely woman" Scorch said as he slightly motioned him towards the shop. "Oh...well, um, I,…..I guess if you don't mind", Blizzard said a little unsure if that was a good idea. He was still sure that people still feared him...  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard meet the heat family

The fallen, people of the streets were soon rising. They all were still groggy. Some of them got up and ran off, while others simply tried to shake off the dizziness and limp away. All and all, no one had any serious injuries so I guess things turned out ok. The streets grew a darker red, signaling that it was getting closer to evening time. The heat in the air grew even warmer. Leading Blizzard to believe that perhaps it always felt like summer here. Even the sky had a beautiful red streak going through it. Despite Blizzard not liking hot places, this one wasn't actually half bad.   
As Blizzard walked down the street behind Scorch and his children, he noticed once again that he was getting the same treatment from the people again. He was actually starting to get a little angry, almost to the point of yelling...but he knew that would only make things worse. Match and Spark took note of this, and came out quite confused in terms of what's going on. Scorch on the other hand just shrugged it off as him being used to it. After waking for what seemed like only a few minutes, Scorch assured their house was approaching. It was very unnerving to Blizzard. He didn't go into regular houses too often, let alone a strangers. He did occasionally go into houses back on his planet, rather it be for business reasons, or if a new child is born. He himself lived in a castle, made of snow, that wont melt or crumble easily. It has the same durability as an armored castle. His mother and father also lived in the castle, and as well as a few residence whom cant for whatever reason house themselves. Only those who can live in below zero temperature. "Welcome to our lovely home, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Heat", he said as he opened the door. He led them all into a very big living room, lined with what seemed to be priceless decor. The entire house actually seemed to be coated in red, possibly made that way, or could also be because of the planets natural red color, reflecting around the room. There she sat, the mentioned wife of Scorch. She seemed to be in the middle of a good book, because she was pretty preoccupied with it, not even looking up. 

"Hi dear, Sorry, I just got to the exciting part", she said, still smiling at the book. She certainly remained true to her name. She seemed to be emitting a wave of heat from her body. It even seemed to be coming from her clothes. Scorch and his children also had a heat wave coming from them, but slightly less. Perhaps the amount of heat was based on their current feeling. "I brought a guest, Heat, he helped the kids and I out", Scorch said as he walked over to her. "Oh hello..." she began to say as she looked up. "Greetings Mrs. Heat", Blizzard said as he bowed. At that moment, there was like a pause in time before anyone reacted again. Suddenly, Heat dropped her book and jumped backwards in shock. Not long after, she ducked behind the sofa. "D...dear please calm down honey, let me explain", Scorch said as he tried to get her to come out from hiding. The kids were giggling in amusement, for they had never seen their mother react in such a way. Blizzard however simply sighed in frustration. 

After Scorch explained what happened earlier, everyone calmed back down."I see, well I should be thanking you then", Heat said as she bowed. "We simply must repay you", We'll be making dinner soon, we'd be honored if you'd join us", she said. "Oh that's quite alright ma'am, I don't want to intrude, Blizzard said as he waved his hand politely in protest. "Oh, but we insist, it's the least we could do", Scorch chimed in as he and Heat bowed again. Blizzard did feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't too often strangers asked him to dinner, but there didn't seem to be any bad intentions, so he accepted the offer. 

As Blizzard looked at his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice the children were now starting to stare at him admirably. "So are you as strong as cooler", Spark asked excitedly. "Of course my dear, in fact more than likely even stronger", he replied back smiling. Both of the kids faces lit up with excitement. "My sister and I can fly a little using...um, what did mom and dad call it", Match asked as he tried to think. "Ki", his sister replied back. "Mom and dad know how to fly really good. Mr Blizzard, could you...show us some of your powers", Match asked in a hopeful tone. "Eh...is this alright with your parents", Blizzard asked as he looked at Scorch and Heat. "I don't see what harm It could do", Scorch replied as he walked up behind Blizzard. "Ok, let's have dinner first, then we'll go see", Heat said as she motioned everyone to the table. Heat and Scorch prepared a lovely dinner. Everything smelled and tasted wonderful. "Oh, Oh Mr Blizzard, how come your not like cooler", Match asked curiously. Both parents had looked up as well, but looked back down, not wanting to show it, but were clearly curios. Blizzard paused then chewed his food.   
"Now now, Match, that's probably a little personal", Scorch said still trying to hide his own curiosity. "It's ok, I don't mind", Blizzard said. You see, my parents are the ones I should be thanking for that. You know, at one point my parents were just as bad as cooler. Selfish, only thinking about themselves, and being mercilessly cruel. One day, they had a baby, and their whole perception of life changed. They became more tolerant, more merciful, and much more kindhearted. To this day, they say this behavior changed was because of me. When I was born, they looked into my eyes...and saw something that seemed to brighten their souls, although I'm not sure what it was. Naturally, growing up in a hate free environment, I turned out to be this way. Unfortunately, my cousins, whom you may know as Frieza and Cooler, did not take the less violent path. And let me tell you, they hated me for being so nice. In fact, they tried to get rid of me on many occasions, but I'd always outsmart them by turning them against each other", Blizzard said as he finished his meal. The family began to laugh, as they realized that two of the most powerful in the galaxy were defeated without even being touched. "It wasn't hard either. Those two were so rotten and at each others throats so often that it honestly didn't take much effort to get them angry at each other", He said. "Well, I guess, I was wrong. Just because you look like them, that doesn't mean you are exactly like them", Heat said. "Yes, but I wish more people understood that. I still get plenty of feared looks as I approach people nowadays". "I'm...sorry about that too", Scorch said as he looked down at his plate. "Well, enough about that, les go show you some of those attacks I promised", Blizzard urged trying to changed the subject. "Alright, let's go", Match and Spark agreed excitedly as they ran out the door. Blizzard, Scorch and Heat all smiled as they followed. As they all left the house, a familiar energy caught Blizzards attention. He had felt this energy earlier today...he shrugged it off as maybe just a passing bystander. The crook from before emerged slightly from behind the house, trying to figure out what was happening, when he suddenly realized that Blizzard, wasn't at all evil like he seemed. Then suddenly, an idea came to him...he could take advantage of Blizzard's kind nature, to help himself obtain all the priceless artifacts that he wanted. He smiled menacingly and walked away to ready his plan.   
To be Continued...


End file.
